Esos momentos incómodos en donde Batman aparece
by vigigraz
Summary: [Traducción] Tengo momentos incómodos, cenas incómodas con Bruce, y algo titulado "50 sombras de lo incómodo..." ¿quién quiere verlo? Un poquito de daddybats. Las parejas son las misma que en el show, sumado el BrucexSelina "Yo creo esta situación, habitantes de la tierra, podría ser considerada como incómoda"


**Nada del universo de Justicia Jóven, de DC comics, o de esta fanfic, me pertenecen.**

 **Esto es una traducción. El nombre original del escrito es: "Those awkward moments when Batman walks in", de "better-in-black-since-1234"**

 **Si suelen leer en inglés, les recomiendo que le echen un vistazo al original. Es muy bueno, y gracioso.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 _ **"Yo... yo ya no quiero ser como Batman. Ya no más"**_

 _ **\- Robin.**_

* * *

Era una mañana de sábado en la cueva; los chicos yacían cómodos en la sala de estar, en sus respectivas ropas de civiles. Kaldur leía, Conner miraba fijamente la pared en frente de él, Wally se entretenía comiendo papas fritas, y Robin pasaba el tiempo jugando con su laptop. En sí, era un día como cualquier otro.

:- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó Wally, acercándose para ver que había en la pantalla.

:- Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello.- contestó Robin.

:- ¡Oh, oh, cliquea eso!- Wally señaló con entusiasmo. Unos segundos más tarde, Robin rio.

:- Ja, trágate eso. Tengo 1792 más fangirls que tú.

:- Cállate.- gruñó el pelirrojo.

Luego de unos minutos, Chico Flash volvió a hablar.- Haz click ahí.

:- ¿Fan fiction?- Robin tocó el link.

:- ¡Mira, Batman está en la lista! ¡Cliquéalo!- Wally volvió a tocar la pantalla de la computadora con la punta de su dedo.

:- Deja de hacer eso. Vas a dejar las huellas de tus dedos por todas partes.- Robin apartó su mano, pero igualmente hizo lo que su amigo le había indicado. Segundos más tarde, la página se había cargado, por lo que se acercaron a leer en lo que esta estaba escrito.

:- Parece que escriben historias sobre ti.- Wally notó.

:- No me digas, Sherlock.- dijo Robin. Los chicos continuaron leyendo la historia, sonriendo en algunas partes, y en otras, haciendo muecas.

:- ¡Como si Batman hiciera eso!- Wally exclamó al terminar de leer.

:- En realidad... eso sucedió una vez.- Robin disparó, defendiendo a su padre adoptivo.

Wally lo miró sin poder creerle.

:- Él tiene sentimientos, sabes.- continuó el pelinegro.

:- Pero… ¿consolarte después de una pesadilla? No lo creo.

:- ¡Lo hizo!

:- Como sea.- Wally le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano.- Sigamos leyendo.

Se giraron para prestarle atención a la pantalla y continuaron con la lectura. El cuarto se volvió silencioso una vez más.

:- ¡AHHHHHHH!- el grito de Wally hizo eco por toda la montaña. Conner se contrajo ante el volumen, y luego le dirigió al pelirrojo una mirada de odio. Kaldur dio un salto, haciendo que su libro terminara en el suelo.

Robin cerró la laptop con fuerza, su rostro tornándose rojo.

:- ¡BORRADOR DE MEMORIA!, ¡NECESITO UN BORRADOR DE MEMORIA!- Wally siguió gritando hasta golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, quedando momentáneamente inconsciente. Conner abandonó su asiento y se acercó a Wally. Chequeó la herida que tenía en la cabeza, pero el pelirrojo ya estaba despierto; por lo que puso las manos sobre sus ojos, queriendo borrar esa terrible imagen de su mente. Kaldur se acercó al más joven del equipo, y lo observó detenidamente.

:- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó lentamente.- ¿Qué vieron?- señaló la computadora con su mano izquierda, causando que Robin se tornara todavía más rojo (si es que eso era posible) y murmurara algo totalmente incomprensible.

Kaldur estaba más que sorprendido. Robin, el compañero de _Batman_ , estaba tartamudeando. Quizo alcanzar la laptop para ver que había causado que el pelinegro terminara en ese estado, pero Robin, aún conmocionado, sabía que no podía hacerle algo así a Kaldur. Por lo que tomó la computadora y la lanzó sobre su cabeza, sin preocuparse realmente sobre donde aterrizaría. Lo único que quería era que sea lejos de él. Esta emitió un sonido una vez que cayó al suelo. Kaldur, cuya mano aun seguía cerca del regazo de Robin, parpadeó, atónito.

Y justo en ese preciso momento, alguien entró en la habitación.

:- ¡Oh!- una voz que sonaba mucho como la de la Señorita Marciana se hizo presente. Con los ojos como platos y algo avergonzada, la chica dio media vuelta.- Yo… eh… bueno… ¡adiós!

Robin se volvió aún más rojo, y movió la mano de Kadur lejos.

:- Esto, uh, esto no es lo que parece.- balbuceó, pero Megan ya había desaparecido por el corredor.

:- Lo único que necesitamos ahora es que aparezca Batman.- comentó Conner, aún sentado en el suelo.

:- ¡Viejo, no digas cosas como esas!- Wally susurró-gritó.- Especialmente no sobre Batman... antes de que siquiera lo pienses, ¡él está aquí!

El silenció inundó el cuarto una vez más. Nadie se atrevió a moverse. Todos aguantaron la respiración; sin hablar. Luego, Wally suspiró aliviado.

:- ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?- preguntó Conner.

Wally y Robin se miraron entre sí, silenciosamente preguntándose si debían o no, decirles. Robin se estremeció, sus mejillas tornándose levemente rosas. La reacción de Wally fue similar.

:- Frontal. Completo.

:- ¿De quién?- preguntó Kaldur.

Una vez más, los chicos se miraron, luego observaron al resto y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

:- Batman.

:- Flash.

:- ¿Batman?- repitió Kalduro.

:- ¿Flash?- Conner preguntó.

:- Si. Y fue horrible.- Wally se estremeció de nuevo.

Otro silencio envolvió al grupo.

:- Oigan… ¿saben lo que _sí_ me gustaría ver?- los demás se giraron para observar a Wally.- Batman y Gatúbela.

:- No es algo imposible- dijo Conner.- Es decir, ellos estuvieron juntos ¿no?

:- Si, pero las dificultades son inminentes al estar los dos en diferentes lados de la ley. Es algo con lo que siempre han luchado, ¿no es así, Robin?- preguntó Kaldur.

Robin lo observó.- Créeme Kaldur, si ellos quisiesen estar juntos, lo estarían.

:- ¿De verdad? ¡Escúpelo, Rob!

El pelinegro suspiró.- Siempre hay momentos incómodos que termino viendo. Por ejemplo, una noche que estábamos patrullando, atrapábamos a Gatúbela, bueno, en realidad Bats lo hizo, pero en fin, cuando los encuentro ambos estaban en un estacionamiento vacío, Batman se encontraba peleando contra ella, la había tomado de las muñecas.- Robin hizo una pausa, los chicos escuchaban atentamente.- Cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí, Batman ni siquiera me miró, solo dijo algo como "ve a buscar evidencia, Robin". Y no solo eso, también hay situaciones… que terminé viendo accidentalmente. Pero siempre es lo mismo: Gatúbela roba algo, Batman interviene, le dice algo como "no te irás con eso", o "devuélvelo", ella actúa sexy, pelean, ella escapa, Batman la persigue, logra atraparla, intenta hacerla cambiarse al bando de los héroes, ella dice que no puede, se besan, y antes de que Gatúbela se vaya él dice algo como "te estaré vigilando", a lo que ella replica "¿lo prometes?", se va, y Batman la observa irse. El siguiente encuentro siempre es algo incómodo.

Todos los presentes en la habitación se quedan en un profundo silencio.

:- Yo creo.- comenta Chico Flash, pensativo.- Que solo tendrían que tener sexo de una buena vez.

Una voz salió de la oscuridad, haciéndose conocida.

:- Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti y Artemisa.

Wally se atragantó con el aire.

Conner, el usualmente super-héroe sin emociones, soltó una carcajada.

Kaldur tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado, mientras se tocaba la parte de atrás del cuello.

:- Bat-Batman, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Robin tartamudeó por tercera vez ese día.

:- Vine a introducirles a alguien que va a serles de ayuda en su próxima misión.- dijo el murciélago, con el mismo tono que usaba siempre.

:- Oh, ¿y quien es?- preguntó Kaldur, levantándose.

En ese momento, un cuerpo cubierto con cuero salió de las sombras y se hizo presente detrás de Batman. Chico Flash dejó de toser, Kaldur se congeló por un segundo, a la par que Robin palidecía totalmente.

:- Gatúbela.

La risa de Conner se convirtió en una tos. Kaldur cayó de nuevo en su asiento, Chico Flash llevó una mano a su rostro y gruñó. Robin se removió, incómodo. Otro silencio llenó la habitación. Kaldur observó a sus compañeros de equipo, y luego a Batman y a Gatubela. El caballero de la noche se encontraba de brazos cruzados, su rostro sin expresión alguna. Gatúbela, por su parte, llevaba una mano en su cintura, y sonreía de lado.

:- Yo creo esta situación, habitantes de la tierra, podría ser considerada como "incómoda".

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, y apenas me venga la inspiración haré algún otro crossover entre YJ y Gatúbela. Lo prometo.**

 **-Vigigraz**


End file.
